My Demons
by Magyka13
Summary: Red deals witb his anxiety. Badly. Good thing Blue is there to help pick up the pieces.


Undertale and Underfell are not mine.

Uf!Sans: Red, Cherry, Strawberry

Ut!Sans: Blue, Sans, Classic

Red's POV

'You're worthless, useless and a waste of dust' 'just dust yourself' 'why are yoy even here'

The nightmares ring in my head, tauntingly. My bones itch with a burning ache to scratch, pick, slice anything. Boss-I mean Papyrus- is out on partol and won't be home until dark. I had fell and fractured my femur a few days ago and hadn't been out of thw house since.

Its been better since Pap started treating me better. Though, if I had been thrashed like he had, I would be nicer too. It didn't help my nightmares, anxiety and narcolepsy though. I'd still freak out at slight things, panicking until it induced a narcoleptic episode. I started back chipping and cutting old scars to cope.

It had gotten better when Classic and I stsrted dating. He's been so good to me. I can still remember his reaction to my scars. He was horrified and saddened, but still loved me. I know I don't deserve someone as powerful and confident as Blue. Yeah we both are Sans' so we both have our depression but he deals better.

"I don't deserve you Blue" I thought out loud to myself. I looked at my arm tk see that I had scratched them raw absentmindedly. Sighing, I took the knife I hid under the pillow and stabbed through my sholder bone. The 'blood' flowed down my chest thickly. Pulling the knife free, I slice along my ribs. My red shirt in tatters. I throw it across the room and sit in bed, bleeding freely.

'I wonder what Blue will think of you now trashbag' I think to myself. By this time my vision is getting blurrer by the second. I fall back on the matress just as I start to loose conciousness. Everything is muffled.

Sans open up!

Red? "..." RED!

DON'T DIE ON ME DAMNITT!

...

I feel warm...

...

Blue?

I don't want to die...

Classic's POV

I teleported to Red's house. His Paps had messaged me about how he was acting strange since falling the other day. We went to his room but the door was locked. "SANS OPEN UP!" FellPaps says, banging on the door. Teleporting us in, we both fall in shock. Red is laying in bed covered in 'blood'. Theres a knife beside him and his claws are covered in it.

I run up to him, shaking him lightly while Paps bandages him up. His head turns towards me. "Red? RED!" His breathing becomes shallow and I add what little healing magic I can muster. Tears are running down our faces in rivers. "DON'T DIE ON ME DAMNITT!" I yell as FellPaps and I pump as much healing magic intl him as we can.

Red's POV

Sleep leaves me slowly. Groaning I try to rub my eye when I realize that Blue is leaning on my chest sleeping. Pap walks in, startling me when he speaks quietly. "We almost lost you brother. Please don't scare him like that. He almost dusted himself trying to save you. Why didn't you let us know your anxiety was getting to you?" he asks. I just stare at Blue silently.

Leaving the room with a huff, he anounces that he has to go on patrol. I stare at the open door, lost in thought. A hand suddenly grabs my bare sholder and I look to se Blue awake and crying. "Please promise to never do thay again Red. I love you so much." he says, leaning up to kiss me passionatly. "I'm sorry." I mutter. I hadn't meant to hurt him, just myself a little. It wasn't supposed to get that far.

He pulls me into his lap and holds me gently. "Of course it hurt me. Every time your hurt I feel I've failed you." he says into my shoulder. We just sit for the rest of the day, enjoying each others presence. "I love you so much Red." Blue tells me as we doze off cuddled together. "I love you too Blue." I respond as we drift off to sleep in each others embrace.

3rd POV

FellPap stands at the doorway as the two lovers go to sleep. Closing the door quietly, he walks back into the kitchen and puts their portions in the fridge for later. He goes to his room to lay down. "They're good for each other" he tells his bedmate. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." The other laughs lightly, pulling him close. "I will always come when you need me." the other says, pulling him into their embrace.


End file.
